SpirtWorld Chapter 1
by GemanyHetaliaFan
Summary: There is a war between two brothers. And a kid who meets his new spirt guides.


SPIRTWORLD

This is story is about a human named Hunny S. and his story of how he met his spirits. A long, long time a there was two brothers. The good one was named Steven R. Gonsivch. And his evil twin brother Rodger Gonsivch. Once they were so close and brought peace and harmony to the spirit and human world. But Rodger saw the evil of using spirits to take over the human world. After his brother took over the human world, Steven gathered all the remaining good spirits and fought his brother. It was two long years they had fought but Steven had won the battle. He helped the spirits who were taken over his brothers' evil spell. And put his brother in a sealed vase that kept his spirit in place for over hundreds of centuries.

Peace and prosperity was once in the spirit and human world. But one of Rodgers loyal spirits had freed him from his prison. But he was weak and helpless but he had found a resource that he continue living on. The spirits of humans, young and old, tall and short. His has been out for thousands of centuries gathering all the spirits he can find for his evil proposes. But his brother had a backup plan if his brother had ever come out of his prison.

Steven had got a group of abandoned spirits that had lost their owner because of his evil twin brother. And had given them to a special kid who has a love of ghosts. A samurai, Surfers, Irish/Scottish dancers, Ballerina, environmentalist, Fashion designer, Servant, Baseball player, a dark prince, a light princess, Egyptian figures, musician, Business person, And a fire handler. They all have a different story and past but all have the same goal: to serve hunny. And this is how there story goes…

One clam and peaceful morning through the peaceful city of New York. Out in the country, were hunny lives, it was calm and tranquil. A long white and black trimmed limousine was going through there driving peacefully. "When are we going to get there?" asked one of the spirits. "We'll get there soon enough, don't worry about it" said Steven. At the dwelling of hunny's place, everything was as boring and slow as ever, well maybe it wasn't that boring. Banging and thumping went in the house.

Now of course everyone knew of the Scarlet's. They were crazy, paranormal freaks, well hunny was at least. And every day fighting would go on in their house. Especially with hunny and his older sister may. They were tight on money and very nice at the most dark of times. They only have enough money to take hunny and may their high school. And nothing else that's related to school. But they were kind gentle people to everyone. And there life was going to change entirely.

The day before school had started hunny's life was about to change. Before May, his mom and he were about to go to the store when Steven had arrived at the front door were they were going to exit from. Marie, Hunny's mother, had just put her hand on the door handle when Steven had opened it for her on the outside." Whoa" said Marie putting her hand on her chest. "Hello" said Steven. "Who are you?" said hunny. "I'm doctor G." said Steven "I'm here to give you something" he said with a smile.

'What are you certified in" said May questionably. "I'm just a doctor, But I have something important to give you guys" he said. "Who are you guys talking to?" said Marie. "Don't you see doctor G.?" said hunny. Doctor G. waving his hand. "No I don't see him" looking all around to see what they're talking about. "Don't you see him mom?" said May. "No now let's go to the store" walks to the car." Hurry come here before you guys have to go" he said rushing. Putting his arms around them to get closer. He takes out a gigantic treasure chest filled with some type of object in it. "Here take this and take care of it" hands them the reassure chest and runs off. "Wait, what do we do with this" said hunny. But he had already taken off where no one can see him again. "What do we do with this" said hunny. "I don't know" said May. They look at the box and wonder what was in the box. "Come on kids lets go to the store" said their mother. "Okay mom" said May "were coming" said hunny. They went into the car with the treasure chest, that there mother could not see. And went to the store to get their school supplies. The treasure chest rustled very quietly.


End file.
